Main Page
Welcome! Welcome to the PI+ Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the famed current members, anxious future members, and the missed past members of the glorious Panther team. Before exploring this superlative site, you must understand that pages will be biased. Links to all of the pages are contained here. Panther Team Panthers is a team consisting of 7th and 8th graders who are in PI+. PI+, or Project IDEA Plus, is a program for especially gifted kids. The 7th and 8th grades have their own building, called the "Pod", or sometimes the "Bunker". This group of gifted kids has their own customs, such as Secret Santa and Caramel Apple Pops. Food is allowed in the Pod - except for Language classes. When approaching the winter holidays, the Pod is adorned with lights and many other decorations. Occasionally, there are problems in the Pod. In addition, key cards are needed to access the Pod, which all PI+ kids have. This creates a vulnerability in which a non-plusser gains access to the Pod. During times of special containment, the hidden basement in the closet is referred to as the Quarantine Zone. All students must remain in the Zone until the threat has been eradicated or removed. This lockdown process is known as ''Mission Impippable, Pod Protocol '' as coined by Mrs. Barr in the 2011-2012 school year. At one time, it would have been enacted during incidents in which non-plussers gain access to the Pod; however, certain foreign language classes are now held in what used to be the science room of the Pod, so they all have swipe cards through non-illicit means.The kids in PI+ have special privileges, such as being able to stay inside for recess when it is too cold outside and being allowed to use the stairs to the Pod during recess. They have their own lunch table, although some kids prefer to sit at other tables. Many other kids who are not in PI+ respect the Panthers not only because of their academic merit, but because the Panthers are known for winning the school many awards, such as MathCounts, Science Olympiad, Best Athlete Award, and the Geography Bee. Nevertheless, there are always dissidents of those who are better. Jealous kids have been known to vandalize the Pod, including throwing trash onto the roof and even going as far as breaking windows. Despite these setbacks, the Panther team will always be a highly respected group of enlightened and illuminated individuals. Teachers from the mainland - especially lunch and language teachers - often seem to strongly dislike the Panthers for being so different from the typical student. Nevertheless, the Panthers will carry on their unique (and sometimes marked as crazy) properties through the rest of their lives, even as they get weird looks wherever they go and make few true friends. Occasionally, there is a day when passive voice will be used by almost everyone. This usually happens on Wednesday. Mr. Bey is often annoyed by using passive voice because it is considered incorrect by him. Of course, passive voice is not incorrect; it simply is considered awkward by many people. Sometimes, when passive voice is being used by plussers, they laugh because it sounds so silly. As a result, their sentences are not completely formed by them. Nevertheless, this tradition will continue. (This tradition did not continue. A likely cause is the absence of Mr. Bey. RIP Mr. Bey) "Normal is overrated. Strange is good." ~Claire Liu, 2017-2018 "I AM NEVER OK" ~Basically everyone in the Panthers Team "Subscribe to PrestonPlayz Minecraft"~Dantrell Cheng, 2018-Heat Death "I WILL RETURN!!!"~James Ohlson's Banishment from PI+ In Short: The Panther Team is a group of elite kids who are the most intelligent of their grade level (7th and 8th grade). These kids are the top 1% in Naperville. They like eating bananas, trolling, and to use incorrect parallelism. End of the Panther Team As only of May 17, 2018, did Mrs. Barr break the news to the current Panther team that next year the Panther team would not exist anymore. Instead of the just 7th and 8th grade PI+ students, all 6th, 7th, and 8th grade PI+ers will form Team Phoenix next year. We are all very sad, especially Mrs. Barr who has taught on the Panthers Team for 11 years (she delivered this news to us while crying) For more info go here. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Panthers wiki will NOT be reorganized into the first Phoenix Wiki! Instead, here's the new link to it. You're welcome. Category:Browse